The End of the Digidestined
by Hikari Yagami Takaishi
Summary: A new more powerful darkness desends, and the digidestined are gone, only one remains, can he defeat this new evil or will his old friends and once true love be his downfall? (Takari and Patagato, not for Davis fans or Daikari fans)
1. Begining of the end

Hey all, after a long time off and a computer change I'm writing again and I don't own Digimon or anything or Gallantmon of the Hazard's original character ether, this is my challenge to his so called 02 AU fic, mine works the same way but with my own Takari touch

The End of the Digidestined

By Hikari Yagami Takaishi

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

"Damn them all!" a furious sounding voice shouted, it was the voice of Takeru Takaishi, he had been running for what seemed like hours, he was being pursued by his former friends whom at one time were the Digidestined, now they were his enemies, even his own brother Matt, and even the girl he loved Kari Kamiya, they were now Davis' pawns, TK hated Davis with a passion and refused Davis' mysterious new powers, now he was a wanted man, TK knew he couldn't endanger his mother or father, he decided to stay on the streets. "Those fools, those blind fools! They betrayed it all........." TK stopped as he caught his breath, his heart pumped like a jackhammer from running so much. "Kari, Matt, Tai, how could you sell your souls to that spiky haired freak??"

TK leaned against a wall as sweat trickled down his head. His body was aching from running so much. He had lost his allies, his friends, everything, the only thing left was Patamon, his only friend left and he feared Davis and his D-Warriors already killed him by now. TK looked down at his D-3, the look on his face was one of helplessness, and he had never felt so alone. He took his last breath and walked away calmly, his mind focused on one thing, freeing his friends from Davis' mind control. "Davis, I don't know what you did to them but I swear I will free my friends, brother, and my light from your dark grip," TK muttered under his breath. He only took a few steps before he turned on instinct and saw Kari and Gatomon, the two glared at TK with hate. TK glared at them right back.

"TK, you can end this conflict by surrendering yourself," Kari ominously said

"Go to hell! You're not my Kari! My Kari would never sell herself out to that loser Davis!" TK yelled at her, Kari laughed at TK's words.

"My Dai-kun isn't a loser unlike you, TK, your finished," Kari said calmly. Gatomon hissed and showed her claws.

"Yes now just give up TK, you cannot run forever," Gatomon hissed again ready to pounce as a golden beam blasted the cat knocking her unconscious, hovering above TK was Angemon.

"Over my dead body kitty!" Angemon yelled. Kari glared at Angemon as she picked Gatomon up in her arms.

"Angemon! Thank god your alright!" TK said with relief.

"Luckily for me I had help escaping the D-Warriors in Digiworld," Angemon landed beside TK, staff in hand.

"From who?" TK asked the angel.

"Leomon, and Wizardmon," Angemon replied.

"Wizardmon??? I thought he was still dead??" TK asked just as the wizard digimon appeared in front of them.

"I reformed faster when I sensed a greater evil in Digiworld, already my assumptions were correct," Wizardmon glared at Kari and Gatomon.

"Who asked you to interfere in D-Warrior business??" Kari angrily yelled at Wizardmon.

"When it involves my former companion," Wizardmon answered, Kari tried to wake Gatomon up.

"Wizardmon you sensed exactly what I did?" Angemon asked him.

"Indeed I did, and it grows worse everyday," Wizardmon simply replied, Gatomon awoke and looked at Angemon and Wizardmon, "Gatomon, you disappointed me, I thought you would be better than this, mating with dragons who have the potential to be as evil as Myotismon was," Wizardmon said, his voice had the sound of disappointment in it.

"I love him Wizardmon, how can you be disappointed in me??" Gatomon yelled at Wizardmon.

"Because, I don't trust Veemon or never will, especially how he savagely attacked Angemon in Digiworld along with the others, I managed to free their minds temporarily with my Necromagic, by now they are back under Davis' control," Wizardmon solemnly said. Gatomon growled loudly at Wizardmon and charged him ready to slash him but before she could a lion headed projectile blasted her knocking her out cold. From a nearby rooftop appeared Leomon whom leapt down and landed beside the others.

"Leomon, it's been sometime since we saw each other last," TK greeted Leomon.

"Wizardmon told me some baka was controlling the Digidestined, we have to break his control over them before it gets worse," Leomon told TK.

"Agreed, but how do we do that?" Angemon asked Wizardmon and Leomon.

"We haven't figured it out yet," Wizardmon replied just as he was blasted with a energy ball, he fell to the ground wounded, Kari's hands were smoking as she had blasted Wizardmon with a energy blast.

"Your all fools, I shall simply kill you all now with one mighty beast!" Kari withdrew a familiar golden colored card; the card glowed in Kari's hand.

"What the hell is that??" TK yelled, Kari laughed as she raised the glowing card in her hand as the sky turned black like if it was night already, Kari laughed as she started to summon something very powerful.

"Arise my great beast! Arise the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Kari yelled as a huge golden glow lit the area up, everybody covered their eyes from the glow, the glow faded but instead of the mighty dragon, a golden ball was in its place. "What?! Daniel never told me about this!" Kari yelled. TK and the three digimon all looked surprised at this turn of events. Kari glared at TK hating him even more now and glared at the ball "Open up you stupid dragon!!" Kari yelled, the orb remained the same, TK looked at Kari surprised at her.

"Kari, look at what you're doing to yourself and to everybody around you." TK only told Kari in a calm and stern voice.

"Shut up TK!" Kari yelled as she glared at him, she and TK stopped as they heard somebody chanting, they looked around for the source of the voice.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.

Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.

Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...

The Winged Dragon of Ra!" the voice chanted.

The orb suddenly glowed brightly as Ra revealed itself in it's glory, Kari smiled a evil smile as she looked at the Winged Dragon of Ra, she looked at the card as it glowed and vanished from her hand. "My Dragon!! Where is my Dragon?!" Kari yelled, a laugh followed as a familiar figure walked out of the shadows, the figure was revealed to be none other than Yugi Motou himself and he gave Kari a glare.

"I'm afraid Ra feels different about your ownership of it, since you planned to harm him," Yami Yugi said in his stronger voice, he was in fact the Pharaoh himself.

"Pharaoh! what are you doing here???" Kari yelled at Yami Yugi glaring at him. the Pharaoh chuckled a bit giving no respect at all to Kari.

"Reclaiming what was stolen from me," the Pharaoh answered, Kari was infuriated beyond belief as she fired a energy ball at the Pharaoh, Yami Yugi smirked as his puzzle glowed and deflected the energy ball away, he raised his hand as the Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. "Kari Kamiya this has gone far enough!" the Pharaoh shouted as the millennium puzzle glowed and in the instant Yami Yugi used his mindcrush on Kari destroying her hate and lust against TK, Kari slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Will she be okay?" TK asked Yami Yugi

"She will, but for now we must reclaim the other two gods, Obelisk and Slifer, if I'm right this Daniel I heard about has them" Yami Yugi started to leave.

"Wait, I also have a score to settle with this Daniel guy and Davis," TK said as he was helping Kari up, he noticed the bracelet Davis gave her turn black like a dark ring then shatter, he was silent for a second, Leomon and Wizardmon helped Angemon take Gatomon with TK and Kari, Yugi looked at TK and nodded to him.

"I could use the help then," Yami Yugi told TK, as they headed to the Takaishi home TK explained to Yami Yugi about how Davis revealed he and Jun were Atlantians, this sparked Yami Yugi's interest now, Yami Yugi explained to TK all he knew about the Atlantians and Leviathan the great beast and how the three bikers Alister, Valon, and Raphael originally stole the God Cards under the orders of Dartz. Yami Yugi also explained all he knew about the god cards.

"Whoa, so only Seto Kaiba, you, and Marik Ishtar could control the god cards?" TK asked Yami Yugi.

"Indeed, at the time we all had one, I had Slifer, Kaiba had Obelisk, and Marik had Ra" Yami Yugi sat down as he examined Ra, he put it in his deck which was in his duel disk.

"You think this Daniel works for this Dartz character?" TK asked Yami Yugi.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Yami Yugi told TK, the Pharaoh took his deck out and dealt out cards on the table, amongst the cards there were Buster Blader, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, the three Magnet Warriors, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Dark Magician of Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, and several other monsters. TK stared in awe at the many monsters.

"Yami, what you did to Kari, it made the bracelet on her turn black and dissolve, what did you do?" TK asked Yami Yugi.

"I destroyed it, I recognized the glow as the same one from the stone around Raphael's neck, it was making her evil and darkness arise from her body, it was obviously forged with the same evil light the Seal or Oricalcos emits," Yami Yugi explained to TK.

"My god........" TK muttered silently. the room fell silent for a few minutes till TK finally broke the silence, "Yami, Davis and Jun claim to be Atlantian, I'm not sure how though" TK said to Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh clenched his fist tightly hearing that.

"That explains how Davis came in contact with something that powerful," Yami Yugi told TK as he explained what he knew so far about the information he received from Maximillion Pegasus.

"And what about this Daniel guy? I never heard of him but from what I knew, he too supports Davis like if he's a god," TK looked towards his room where Kari slept at as he spoke to the Pharaoh..

"This Daniel sounds like a pawn in a bigger evil, we must confront the D-Warriors," Yami Yugi told TK whom nodded in agreement.

"But how? They are too powerful to fight on our own," TK asked the Pharaoh, Yami Yugi smirked knowing he can get backup for TK.

"By now Joey and the others are arriving, we will have the necessary power to stop Davis and crush him for good," Yami Yugi told TK, the chosen of hope looked at the Pharaoh with renewed Hope.

"You can count on me and Patamon to help you Yami," TK said to Yugi.

Wow and this is just the beginning, but what will happen to Kari? and how can Yami Yugi face the D-Warriors whom are powered by the Oricalcos? and what is Davis' and Daniel's connection to Dartz? Stay tuned next time for Digimon Digital Monsters!


	2. Evil Revealed! Obelisk vs Ra!

Chapter 2: Evil Revealed! Obelisk vs. Ra!

"TK they should be arriving soon" Yami Yugi looked out the window as he informed TK, the chosen of hope was in the bedroom checking on Kari, she was still unconscious from the mind crush Yugi used on her, Patamon held Gatomon's paw hoping she would wake up.

"Hopefully they will go unnoticed from Jun and Davis" TK said, he let a sigh out as he looked at Kari. Yami Yugi turned to TK and noticed him beside Kari; the Pharaoh noted TK was watching her like a guardian angel, the Pharaoh returned to watching the window.

"They will" Yami Yugi told TK as he continued to look out the window, he noticed somebody headed towards the Takaishi home, the Pharaoh went to the door and opened it, inside stepped in Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor. "You made it" Yugi said with a sigh of relief

"Sure we would Yug, oh um we had to get here the hard way" Joey told Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh seemed puzzled by this

"What do you mean Joey?" Yami Yugi asked just as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba entered "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yami Yugi asked Seto

"Simple, for one I can't believe you of all people lost to some nobody on a bike" Seto coldly responded to the Pharaoh

"Well, I did recover this Kaiba" Yami Yugi picked his deck up and drew the Winged Dragon of Ra; Seto fell in shock.

"Yugi is that?" Mokuba started to ask

"It is, it's Ra" the Pharaoh started to speak

"But how? I thought those biker creeps stole Ra and the other god cards??" Joey asked Yami Yugi, TK stepped up

"Simple, Daniel got all three of them from Dartz and gave them to Davis, Jun, and Kari, luckily Yami stopped Kari and freed her from Davis' control" TK told the duelists

"So those creeps are here? Wait till I get my hands on that chump who grabbed Mai" Joey harshly said.

"Oh please, you believe in that bull about magic cards that can rip souls out?" Seto Kaiba said in a cold and harsh tone, TK glared at Seto and grabbed him by the coat glaring at him deeply

"Listen here, that girl Kari is my friend, somebody I care for deeply and that bastard Davis used some Oricalcos thing to control her and turn her against me, as well as my elder brother! How would you like it if Davis controlled your damn brother!" TK yelled at Seto as he glared at him face to face

"Whoa, that kid has guts" Joey surprisingly said. Tea sat down

"Is this girl okay?" Tea asked TK

"No she hasn't woke up yet, I hope she does" TK let go of Seto's coat and sat down on a lounge chair. Seto gave TK a glare and sat down.

"If those clowns tried to hurt Mokuba, they will answer to me," Seto told TK in a cold tone.

"After how they injured me and Tai, I highly doubt it" TK looked back at the bedroom.

"Hey bro I think he does care" Mokuba said to Seto

"It's going to take more than skills to stop Daniel and figure out where Dartz is hiding at" Yami Yugi told the duelists and TK. Meanwhile in Digiworld a meeting is also taking place, Davis and Daniel were busy chatting obviously planning something.

"So did Kari destroy TK yet?" Daniel asked Davis. The D-Warrior shook his head

"She's failed to return yet" Davis told Daniel, Daniel glared at Davis and decked him hard, Davis fell to the ground wincing "Hey! What was that for?" Davis yelled

"You idiot! I saw what happened, that damn Pharaoh stripped Kari of Ra!" Daniel yelled; Davis gulped

"What is he doing here in Odaiba???" Davis asked Daniel

"It's obvious he's trailed us here, and the gods, you fool if he has Ra he's already got Wheeler and Kaiba here, and we can't afford to lose Slifer and Obelisk, especially since those fools hold the three legendary dragons Hermos, Timaeus, and Critias!" Daniel harshly told Davis.

"Wait, Wheeler can't control a god card, he's not of Egyptian descent like Yugi and Kaiba are" Davis painfully said

"True but we can't risk the chances of the Pharaoh screwing everything up, have the D-Warriors engage those duelists in duels" Daniel told Davis

"I want Takaishi and no one else" Davis told Daniel

"Fine but we must destroy the Pharaoh before he has a chance to use Ra again" Daniel turned and walked off.

"He will be" Davis also headed off to a part of digiworld where a badly injured Black WarGreymon was at, Renamon stood on the huge digimon's chest with her knuckles driven deep into the spire digimon's chest drawing blood. "Jun, call off Renamon" Davis told his sister Jun

"Why should I?" Jun asked Davis

"Yugi Motou was spotted in Odaiba, we have to crush him and take back Kari" Davis told Jun.

"Fine, Renamon let him go, we have bigger fish to fry" Jun ordered the fox digimon, Renamon turned to Jun, a glowing pentagram like symbol was on her forehead, her eyes glowing red as she headed to Jun's side, Jun turned to Davis as she headed to Odaiba along with Davis. The two Motomiyas looked around for Yami Yugi or any of the other duelists, Meanwhile at the Takaishis TK sat watching Kari over, he held her hand in his tightly.

"Kari we need you and the light to shine once more, please wake up soon" TK held her hand as he spoke to her softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Joey walked up to TK "I had to pass through the same when that creep Marik knocked Mai unconscious with the Millennium Rod, she will wake up don't worry" he told TK

"I know, but I feel helpless for letting Kari fall to this Oricalcos and Davis' evil" TK sighed hard as he held Kari's hand

"Relax, we can stop that creep Davis and eventually find Dartz, you just don't give up hope" Joey left the room leaving TK inside with Kari. TK knew deep down Joey was right but he didn't tell Yami Yugi or the duelists about Davis' spiritual energy. The duelists soon planned their strategy

"We can't take both Motomiyas at once, we have to take them one at a time" Yami Yugi explained to Joey and Seto, the two looked at Yami Yugi.

"What makes you say that Yug?" Joey asked the Pharaoh

"Wheeler, don't you get it? It's the old divide and conquer strategy," Seto explained to Joey

"Oh yeah, but TK said these guys have Slifer and Obelisk, how can we beat them?" Joey asked Yami Yugi

"We have something just as powerful, our dragons" Yami Yugi said as he drew out the Eye of Timaeus, Joey drew out the Claw of Hermos, Seto drew out the Fang of Critias, the three dragon cards glowed.

"So we have a fighting chance against the God Cards, even with that Oricalcos we can take em Yug" Joey smugly said, Seto sat down as he was in total thought. Yami Yugi returned to the window and noticed two figures headed up to the Takaishi home, he went and informed TK and gave a description as best he could, TK knew who it was. He made no reply and headed to the door and opened it just as he was blasted in the chest by Davis' Shotgun attack, TK fell unconscious by the wall and Yami Yugi glared and stepped out. "You D-Warriors are fools!" the pharaoh shouted

"Yugi Motou, at last we meet Pharaoh" Davis smugly said as he formed another shotgun energy ball in his hand, Jun turned to her brother.

"No, let us duel him and destroy him with the Oricalcos, his soul is highly valuable" Jun smirked as she had a chaos duel disk on, a deck inside it, Jun glared at Yami Yugi "I challenge you to a duel Yugi Motou!" Jun yelled

"I accept" Yami Yugi activated his duel disk as he glared at Jun, the smirk on Jun's face was obvious, she activated her chaos duel disk, the two duelists drew their hands, Jun made the first move

Jun: 4000

Yami Yugi: 4000

"For my first move I activate this card, one you should know by now Pharaoh, the Seal of Oricalcos!" Jun shouted as she played the card, the seal formed around her and Yugi trapping them inside the evil seal, Davis, Daniel, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, and Tea watched on as Jun smirked "And now I play Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" Jun shouted as the fighter Amazon appeared, on it's head appeared the glowing seal of Oricalcos, which raised the fighter's attack power up by 500 points. "Pharaoh my Amazoness Fighter gains 500 more attack points thanks to the Oricalcos" Jun smirked as she placed a facedown card, "Your move" she coldly said

"Fine" Yami Yugi replied as he drew "I place Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode and one facedown card, that ends my turn" the Pharaoh said as he played his two cards, Jun grinned and drew.

"My amazoness fighter is ready! Attack his guardian!" Jun ordered, the Fighter charged the Celtic Guardian and punched him hard causing him to explode. "Already I destroyed him and took some of your................ what?!" Jun glared seeing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still standing unharmed "But how??" Jun growled

"Simple, he's not called Obnoxious for nothing, he cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack or higher, your Amazoness Fighter was too strong thanks to the Oricalcos" Yami Yugi smirked at Jun, the D-Warrior glared at Yami Yugi.

"Fine I end my turn" Jun told Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh drew again and smirked.

"Since my Guardian can't defeat your fighter I'll sacrifice him to summon this! Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Yugi shouted as he summoned the female mage, the Dark Magician Girl appeared, as she stood ready for battle, Jun laughed.

"They are even in power Yami Yugi, your a pathetic fool Pharaoh!' Jun yelled

"Jun don't underestimate him, he's beaten strong duelists in the past," Davis warned Jun

"She may not be powerful yet, but when I play Magical Formula she will be!" Yami Yugi said as he activated his facedown card, a book formed in front of Dark Magician Girl, she read from it as her attack points increased to 2500. "Thanks to this Dark Magician Girl has 2500 attack! More than enough to take down your fighter!" Yami Yugi shouted as Dark Magician Girl fired her darkness burning attack on Amazoness Fighter destroying her and taking 500 LP from Jun

Jun: 3500

Yami Yugi: 4000

"You will regret that Pharaoh" Jun drew as it was her turn, she smirked at her hand "You know by now you can't win, even if you somehow draw and use your Legendary Dragon he cannot compare to what I hold in my hand. But first I'll summon Revival Jam in defense mode and also lay two facedown cards to end my turn" Jun told Yugi as she placed her cards in.

"Revival Jam? Jun knows she has to pay LP to support it's effects, unless one of her facedown cards can help with that effect, I got to watch out here" Yami Yugi thought to himself as he drew "I set two facedown cards and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode" Yami Yugi said as his magnet warrior appeared beside Dark Magician Girl.

"My move" Jun drew and smirked "I'll place one more facedown and play Jam breeding machine, it allows me to generate slime tokens and once I have enough I can wipe you out!" Jun grinned

"Then lets just see" Yami Yugi seemingly challenged her, it was his move now and he drew, he looked at his hand and smirked "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" Yugi shouted as he placed Alpha in the duel disk, the magnet warrior stood beside Gamma.

"Perfect, my first token appears" Jun grinned drawing a card "and I'll pass my turn to you Pharaoh" Jun smirked confidently, Yami Yugi drew again and smirked at his hand again, he had a plan to crush Jun easily

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack Revival Jam!" Yami Yugi shouted as the female mage fired her darkness burning at the plasma blob, the Revival Jam splattered in front of Jun. she grinned

"You fool, I'll pay 1000 of my LP to restore Revival Jam" Jun smirked as her LP dropped by 1000, Revival Jam reformed as if it was unharmed "And I activate my other face down card, Life Absorption Machine, it gives me back half the LP I paid in my last turn" Jun smirked but noticed instead of getting 500 LP she took direct damage instead! "What the hell?!" she yelled

"You Absorption Machine triggered my trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Yami Yugi showed the facedown card, Daniel and Davis glared, TK and the other duelists watched on

"Alright Yug!" Joey yelled

"Now each time you use Revival Jam's effect you lose 1500 LP, 1000 for the effect and 500 thanks to my trap" Yami Yugi explained

"Damn it! He rendered Revival Jam useless!" Jun growled

Jun: 2000

Yami Yugi: 4000

"Come on Yug! You got her on the ropes!" Joey yelled from the sidelines, Jun glared at them and drew.

"Alright Pharaoh I place a facedown monster and end my turn, and another slime token appears, your fate is sealed next turn!" Jun grinned

"Wrong, in this next turn you are the one who's through!" Yami Yugi drew a card "I activate a magic card! Sage's Stone!" Yami Yugi played it as the stone appeared beside Dark Magician Girl "With this card activated I can special summon Dark Magician from my hand or my deck" Yami Yugi took his deck out and placed Dark Magician into play and then shuffled and replaced his deck. "And now I'll have my Dark Magician attack your slime token!" Yami Yugi yelled as Dark Magician fired a Dark Magic attack at the token dissolving it.

"Luckily they were in defense mode, you can't touch my LP Pharaoh!" Jun yelled, Yami Yugi confidently smirked and ended his turn. Jun drew again and grinned "It's time Yugi, time I obliterated you forever! I sacrifice my remaining slime token, Revival Jam, and my facedown card Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Jun yelled as she summoned the Egyptian God, Obelisk's eyes glowed red as the Oricalcos appeared on his forehead, the god's power raised by 500 points giving it 4500 attack points "Your finished Pharaoh!!" Jun yelled

"Obelisk... I beat it before and I can do it again!" Yami Yugi shouted as he drew a card, he smiled and played it "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior! And now I have assembled my magnet warriors I can tribute them to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Yugi yelled as the three magnets transformed into Valkyrion.

"Please. Obelisk can obliterate any of your monsters or all of them in one shot" Jun grinned evilly, Renamon stood beside Jun watching the duel

"How can he beat a god??" TK asked Joey and Seto

"If he figured out how before he can do it again" Seto told TK still keeping his harsh voice, he watched the duel with interest, it was Jun's move and she would make good on her promise soon enough

"Obelisk! Attack Valkyrion!" Jun yelled as Obelisk used it's fist of fate attack to blow Valkyrion up like he was nothing.

Jun: 2000

Yami Yugi: 3000

"I'm not beaten yet Jun" Yami Yugi drew, he saw his hand with both Ra and Timaeus in it, Yami Yugi thought of his next move then he got one that would be unbeatable "I first play Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Yami Yugi yelled as he played the magic card, Valkyrion appeared "And now I sacrifice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Valkyion the Magna Warrior to summon my Egyptian God Card!!! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami Yugi shouted as the Winged Dragon appeared beside him.

"What!" Daniel shouted angrily

"My dragon's power is combined from my three monsters giving it a total of 8000 attack points!" Yami Yugi yelled as Ra roars loudly

"No! That's more than enough to kill my Obelisk!!!" Jun trembled; she was afraid now of what will happen to her, Yugi grinned as he pointed at Jun

"Winged Dragon of Ra attack with all your might!!!" Yami Yugi yelled as Ra roared and fired on Obelisk, the god disintegrated as Jun fell backwards as her LP dropped down

Jun: 0

Yugi: 2000

"Yeah!!!!! Yugi did it!!!" Joey yelled

"Alright!" Tristan pumped his fist into the air, Tea smiled happily

"Wow bro did you see that?" Mokuba asked Seto

"Impressive Yugi now take back Obelisk" Seto said as he watched on, Yami Yugi walked up and took Obelisk from Jun's duel disk

"No! My God card!" Jun got up as the seal glowed brightly knocking Yami Yugi out of it, the seal started to close on Jun

"What the?????" Davis yelled "No!!!!!! JUN!!!!!!!" Davis ran towards the seal but it was too late, Jun lay on the ground lifeless, the Oricalcos ripped her soul from her body. Renamon was already gone, she had disintegrated due to the Oricalcos as well, and Davis glared at TK and the duelists "You will pay for what you did to Jun all of you!!! Even you Takaishi!!!! You and your precious bat pig!!!!" Davis yelled as he and Daniel escaped into the darkness with Jun's body. Yami Yugi placed Obelisk in his deck next to Ra, TK walked up to Yami Yugi.

"With Jun defeated we can rest easily for now, Davis will be much harder to beat than Jun was, we have to free the others from their contro..." TK stopped talking as he saw Matt walk up, TK looked at his brother as he approached him

"TK, what happened? My head is splitting, all I remember was Davis and Jun giving me my crest back and all went black" Matt shook his head

"Davis and Jun controlled your mind" Yami Yugi explained to Matt. His eyes went wide as TK told Matt what Jun and Renamon made him and Gabumon do

"WHAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SLIMEBALL DAVIS!!!!!!" Matt yelled

"Easy Matt, we took care of Jun, we got to focus on Davis next" TK told Matt as everybody went inside the Takaishi home, they were all surprised to see Kari and Gatomon awake and with Patamon.

"TK, Patamon told me everything, I can't believe that bastard Davis was manipulating me all this time, I'm sorry" Kari hugged TK tightly

"It's okay Kari, apology accepted" TK held her in his arms

"I wish the same was easy for Mai" Joey said to himself

Aww, Kari is back on the right side and so is Matt, but Davis and Daniel escaped however, can the Digidestined break the spell of the D-Warriors? Find out next time on Digimon! Digital Monsters!


	3. DWarriors vs Digidestined

Tis me Hikari again with some notes thanks to Andrain John, Yami Yugi will be referred to as Yami so this doesn't confuse you guys, also your going to see some more intense duels and digimon battles and again I don't own digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3: D-Warriors vs. the Digidestined

"TK, if Davis has power over Taichi and the others then how can we fight the D-Warriors?" Kari asked TK, the room was silent as Patamon, Gatomon, Joey, Yami, Tea, Seto, Tristan, and Mokuba all sat in silence, Yami looked at Ra and Obelisk, he separated them from his main deck knowing their destructive powers would be too strong to use on the other digidestined unless it was necessary, Matt entered the room and looked at the others, he had no crest anymore since the crest he once had the crest of friendship was no longer there, it was a fake crest Davis made to control the digidestined.

"TK, we have to make plans for war" Matt told TK breaking the silence in the room, TK looked at Matt and only nodded but this war was hurting him inside, these people he hated were at one time his friends but now they are his enemy, especially Davis Motomiya, TK at first tried to be friends with him but now that friendship was long over when Davis started to get jealous of him, now this was truly war, a war that seemingly has no end, TK knew this well.

"If we indeed go to war against your former allies then we might as well assist as best we can" Yami told Matt and TK

"Count me in Yami" Joey told his friend, Tea and Tristan also agreed, the only ones left silent was Mokuba and Seto. Finally Seto broke the silence.

"I might as well help since you will need my superior dueling skills," Seto said in his confident voice

"Count me in too bro" Mokuba instantly said

"Okay but first we have to find the other digidestined starting with Tai and Sora" TK told them all as they discussed their plans, meanwhile in another location, a mysteriously cloaked figure seems to be watching some type of ruins, the figure rises as he turned to three figures whom have been kneeling to him

"We have a problem, that traitor Daniel gave the Gods to the Motomiyas and the Kamiya girl" Dartz told the three figures

"I knew he couldn't be trusted" Said Alister as he looked up at Dartz, Alister had a second sense about Daniel and his motives when he gained the Oricalcos stone, the larger blonde haired figure looked at Alister.

"Even so we know where the cards are so it's a simple matter of reclaiming them" Raphael, the tall blonde man told Alister, Dartz looked at Raphael with a angered look

"It isn't as easy as you think, the fool allowed the Pharaoh to gain Ra and Obelisk back" Dartz said with a angry growl

"Crikey! That means the Pharaoh needs Slifer back mate!" Valon, the goggle wearing Aussie said in his native Australian accent, Dartz nodded and turned back to the altar.

"Leviathan is unpleased at this turn of events, Daniel used the gods for personal gain, he shall pay for losing two of them to the pharaoh" Dartz said calmly even though he was enraged.

"But how do we get em back mate? We don't know where the bloody hell Daniel took em to" asked Valon, Dartz only smirked

"Leviathan already tracked the gods to Odaiba Japan, go there and reclaim them before the great beast grows angrier" Dartz ordered his men, the three of them left the mysterious area. Dartz turned back to the altar and kneeled "Patience great Leviathan, soon the gods will be back on our side" Dartz said to the altar as the oricalcos stone glowed a red color. Back in Odiaba the three remaining digidestined entered digiworld expecting to see the D-Warriors.

"Matt, Kari, stay close" TK told them as they headed out using Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Garurumon.

"TK what are we supposed to be looking for?" Pegasusmon asked TK

"Any sign of Birdramon or Greymon" TK replied as a spray of fireballs fired at the three digimon sending them down, Birdramon hovered in the air, her eyes a blood red as was Greymon's, down below was Tai and Sora.

"Well this was unexpected" Nefertimon gave a glare at Birdramon.

"This is D-Warrior territory, get out unless your loyal to us" Tai coldly said

"Tai, in any case I would have obeyed you but not this time, this time it is personal" TK replied.

"So traitor, Davis has been expecting you" Tai gave TK a hateful glare

"Davis is the only traitor here Tai and you know it!" Matt yelled at Tai getting his and Sora's attention

"Taichi, what Davis said was a lie! He doesn't care about any of us! He lied about everything! That crest you have is a fake! It's controlling your mind!" Kari yelled at Tai

"Shut up you little bitch!" Tai yelled back, TK took exception to this

"Tai how dare you call the girl I love a bitch!" TK yelled. Tai laughed coldly

"Cause I can, she is after all a traitor to the cause of Miracles" Tai replied.

"I don't give a crap about that phony crest! I won't let Davis take over the minds of my friends!" TK yelled as he charged Tai and punched him hard cracking the red glowing crest tag. Tai staggered then glared as his crest glowed brightly.

"That was a fatal mistake Takeru Takaishi! One you shall live to regret!" Tai yelled as his crest glowed surrounding him in a shaft of light, the light spread out around himself and TK forming a large circle around them, Sora watched on with a smirk as a six pointed star formed in the middle of the circle forming the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Taichi no! Don't use that seal!" Kari yelled but her pleas fell to deaf ears, Tai laughed showing evil in his eyes and soul as his eyes had a red color now, his forehead glowed with the Orichalcos on it.

"Tai don't do this, that thing will take ether of our souls, I won't fight you" TK told Tai

"Some choice eh?" Tai smirked, behind him Greymon stood as he digivolved to Skull Greymon, the seal formed on the skeletal digimon's head making him more evil and corrupt.

"Tai! I will not hurt Kari or see her hurt by this! That crest Davis gave you is totally evil! Get rid of it before it dominates you!" TK yelled but his pleas much like Kari's fell to deaf ears, Tai smirked at TK with pure evil showing from his grin.

"Skull Greymon destroy his batpig" Tai ordered, Skull Greymon stepped forward and swiped at Pegasusmon with his claws, Pegasusmon dodged the slash attempt as he flew up, he knew his flight space was limited inside the seal, he had to figure a way to get free and stop this madness

"Sora! You have to tell Tai to stop this!" Kari pleaded to Sora

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as the crest around her neck pulsed red, Birdramon screeched ready to attack again.

"Kari she won't listen to reason, we might not have a choice but to fight, forgive me old friend" Nefertimon flew up as she formed her attack "Rosetta Stone!" she shouted as she fired on Birdramon knocking her down and dedigivolving her to Biyomon. Sora glared ready to summon the seal as well but Kari was a step ahead of her as she punched Sora knocking her down, Kari grasped the crest feeling it's evil energy, she ignored the pain and tore it off and destroyed it, Sora fell unconscious as did Biyomon, inside the seal TK watched as Pegasusmon dodged Skull Greymon's attacks

"Tai! We are digidestined! We should not have to fight each other!" TK yelled

"He's right Tai! Dispel that thing now!" Matt yelled

"Never Ishida. I will not listen to ether you or your brat of a brother! I should have killed you back when we fought Puppetmon!" Tai yelled.

"Damn it Tai! Your letting that thing mess with your head!" TK yelled, Tai ignored TK as he fed more dark power to Skull Greymon making him stronger.

"TK! I need more strength!" Pegasusmon yelled

"We have no choice... Pegasusmon! You have to digivolve to ultimate!" TK yelled, Pegasusmon dedigivolved to Patamon then glowed and digivolved to Angemon then digivolved again into Magna Angemon.

"Your angel is no match to Greymon!" Tai shouted as he ordered Skull Greymon to attack Magna Angemon, the armored angel dodged the swipes of the skeletal monster's claws.

"Tai don't make me delete Skull Greymon!" Magna Angemon yelled

"Destroy him!" Tai yelled now completely engulfed in the evil of the Orichalcos.

"Tai, forgive me. Magna Angemon we have no choice but to fight!" TK yelled, the angel nodded and dodged Skull Greymon's claws then slashed the skeletal digimon's head from his shoulders using his Excalibur sword, Skull Greymon's body and head disintegrated. The seal started to shrink down around Tai.

"TK! What have you done!" Tai yelled as the seal surrounded him.

"Taichi no!" Kari yelled but it was far too late, a shaft of light fired out of the Orichalcos symbol on Tai's forehead, the light lasted for a few minutes as Tai slumped then fell to the ground. His soul was ripped out of his body.

"Kari, I'm sorry" TK walked to Kari and held her tightly

"Tai! We can't lose Taichi!" Kari cried out

"Damn that Davis! This is all his fault!" Matt yelled as he helped Sora up.

"He will pay for what he did, mark my words I will make him pay" TK held Kari close. The four digidestined left digiworld taking Tai's body along with them, Meanwhile at the same time in the mysterious temple Dartz could sense the presence of another soul sacrificed. He grinned and went to check

"Seems another has been taken by the Orichalcos, lets us see who" Dartz smirked, a glow entered a strange wall which had what appeared to be images of various people, victims of the Orichalcos seal including Maximillion Pegasus, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and even Yugi Motou, Jun also appeared as well trapped, a blank tile glowed as Tai's image appeared now. "So it seems one of those brats Davis corrupted lost out in a duel, oh well just another soul for the great Leviathan" Dartz laughed then left to check on another assignment. "Valon, Raphael, Alister, have you found the Egyptian Gods?" Dartz asked his three warriors over a communicator on a desk

"Not yet mate, but when we get em we will let ya know" Valon responded first.

Somebody seems to have a serious payback in mind, Davis will surely pay for what he caused next time on Digimon! Digital Monsters.


End file.
